In the case of packaging machines using packaging or packing material in strip form supplied with a continuous movement, it is known that if the product to be packaged is to be provided with printed motifs on the packaging material, this strip is provided beforehand with these motifs whilst the machine is equipped with devices for centering the printing so that the said motifs are juxtaposed on the packaged product.
In the case of product packagings or wrappings which are to show, in addition to the above-mentioned motifs, on the packaged product the date of packaging or the date of expiry of the life of the product, these packaging machines must also be provided with devices designed to reproduce these further markings on the packaging material. This is, for example, the case with a known machine for packaging tablets or blister packs produced and sold by the applicant company under the Trademark IMA-C60 in which a strip of material which has been thermoformed with cells as it moves along the production line of the machine and is supplied with the products to be packaged in these cells is provided with a second strip, usually of aluminium, which may be connected to the first strip in order to close the packaging and which has all the said markings on its outer face.